Metahuman
Metahumans are a class of individuals that possess extraordinary powers, traits, and abilities through either accidents, foreign exposure, or a unique genetic composition, making them considerably more powerful than regular humans. History Metahumans were under investigation by LexCorp Industries. The data that Lex Luthor collected on them was part of the LexCorp surveillance stolen by Bruce Wayne. This revealed their existence to him and then to Wonder Woman, whom he later shared the Metahuman data with. After Superman's funeral, Batman and Wonder Woman discussed bringing together the Metahumans seen in Luthor's files in the case of another global calamity. When Diana asked for the reason why Wayne wanted to assemble these people and why they would be willing to help, Bruce replied, saying that he "just had a feeling" (in reality, he was following the instructions given to him by the scarlet time-traveler that appeared in one of his "dreams"). Amanda Waller, the director of ARGUS, formed Task Force X, a team of disposable incarcerated criminals with exceptional abilities, skills, and powers which could be forced to battle against formidable Metahumans that threaten the human race. Though joining unwillingly, Task Force X, under the leadership of Rick Flag, successfully defeated the powerful Enchantress and her brother Incubus, both ancient Metahumans fixated on taking over the world. For their help in saving the world, the members of Task Force X were given 10 years taken off their prison sentences. Known Metahumans *'Diana Prince/Wonder Woman:' Diana has lived for nearly 5,000 years while retaining the appearance of a young woman. She also possesses superhuman strength and endurance, being able to leap great distances and trade blows against Doomsday for a lengthly period of time. *'Victor Stone/Cyborg:' After Victor was horribly injured, his father used a Mother Box to save him. It ended up attaching itself to Victor's biology and began to cybernetically enhance him. *'Barry Allen/Flash:' Barry has shown the ability to move great distances within seconds or less. He was caught saving a store clerk being robbed by taking down the thief in the blink of an eye. It appears that his ability has some connection to electricity, as blue sparks of electricity could be seen momentarily after he passed through somewhere. *'Arthur Curry/Aquaman:' Arthur has shown the ability to breathe underwater, swim at supersonic speeds, and perform feats of superhuman strength. He was found by a deep sea exploration crew; when he encountered one of its drones, he ripped it apart with his trident and swam away, breaking the sound barrier moments after departing. *'Waylon Jones/Killer Croc:' He was born with genetic mutation which gave him reptilian skin, as well as a level of enhanced strength and durability. *'Chato Santana/El Diablo:' He was born with the ability to manipulate fire and create flames with his hands without hurting himself. *'June Moone/Enchantress:' June was possessed by Enchantress, a witch who gave her powers. *'Incubus:' Brother of Enchantress, a powerful mystical entity that walked the earth for thousands of years. References Category:Species Category:Metahumans